1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle exterior design member in which an inner panel and an outer panel are made of resin.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-313919 (JP 2007-313919 A) describes a resin panel that is used as an exterior design member and an interior design member of a vehicle. This resin panel is a molded article of fiber mat in which fiber material and binder resin are mixed together. A weak portion having a weaker fracture strength than other portions in the surface direction is provided by making the composite material of the fiber material different in one part. As a result, the fracture mode (deformation mode) of the resin panel when a collision occurs, for example, is stabilized.
However, with the resin panel described above, the composite material must be made different in one part, so manufacturing is complex. Also, the exterior design member for a vehicle is formed by joining together a plurality of panels formed in predetermined shapes, so the member formed by the plurality of panels being joined together needs to have a stabilized deformation mode.